


火花 【三】

by oyster_sparks



Series: 火花 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyster_sparks/pseuds/oyster_sparks





	火花 【三】

吴青峰还趴在张亚东的身上，毛茸茸的，有点像树袋熊那样挂着，贪恋着已经好久好久没有享受过的长时间的持续的拥抱。人啊长大了之后，即使拥抱也不会持续许久，甚至亲密的人之间有时也无法解释对于这件事的需求，抱久了免不了一方要询问，怎么了？出什么事了吗？仿佛就是无法去安心地接受对于这种温暖的渴求。吴青峰享受着这样的状态，听着那样明显的心跳声，像鼓点一样有力，甚至觉得也许可以保持这样一整夜也不错。只是欲望渐渐地滋生，被缓和了的渴又徒然升起。全身上下怎么好似通了电流般，需要被触碰来得以释放。 

他还在想着怎么去打破这个舒服却不够满足的状态，对方突然低头舔弄起了他的耳朵，还是那种沿着耳朵的轮廓用舌头来来回回扫过的方式。太过色情的舔法，吴青峰不禁哼出了声。张亚东显然被这一声所煽动，催了情，双手开始不安分起来。两人都穿着宽松休闲的t恤，处在一种熟悉的陌生之中，完全猜不到对方的身体会做出怎样的反应，又有怎样的下一步的动作，怎么都是新鲜的。每一次触碰都带来更大的刺激，电流四处流串，在皮肤上激起一阵涟漪，又往更深的地方走。

张亚东被吴青峰的呻吟搞得神魂颠倒，每一声都让他想要在他身上更多的地方探索，触碰，啃咬，舔弄。他觉得这空间狭小，施展不开，想到隔壁影音室那巨大的沙发，把软到几乎镶嵌在他身上的吴青峰架起来，温柔地把他的两只脚覆盖在他自己的脚上，承载了所有的重量，一步步往影音室挪，每挪一步，身体又以另一种拼图的方式贴在一起，燃起更多的火。终于挪到了沙发前，同时坠落在沙发上，陷进一种柔软之中，沙发冰凉的皮料和他们浑身的燥热对比，又激起另一种感官上的兴奋。他们互相开始脱对方的衣服，在褪除对方的衣物的过程之中又碰到对方的身体，引起一阵颤栗。还没脱完呢，张亚东又吻上了吴青峰，那个嘴唇的形状令他着迷。

在接吻的时候张亚东的手，那因为玩弄各式各样的乐器而长满茧的指尖，顺着吴青峰的背脊滑下去，捏了捏腰线，揉搓着那圆润的臀瓣。吴青峰那敏感的身子被这样一弄，一时间唇齿之间都失了势，任由对方肆意掠夺，从嘴角溢出时断时续的声音。张亚东的手指恋恋不舍地往下挪移，探到两腿之间，在小穴入口处磨着打转。怀里的人一个抖，稍稍分开了点，看到吴青峰的眼睛里荡漾着水光，哎哟，这可是怎么了。

「怎么哭了？哪里不舒服了？」

张亚东停了手上的动作。

他还没捕捉到吴青峰微微扬起的嘴角，对方的嘴唇就贴在他的耳朵边上，带着那种破碎的气音小小声说道，

「舒服也会哭的嘛。亚东老师，多欺负我一点吧。」

张亚东哪挡得住这样的挑逗，下半身高昂地挺立着，肿胀的不行。还是去摸出了沙发旁边柜子里的一小瓶东西，沾满了手指，缓缓推进吴青峰的小穴里。那突然进入身体的异物感，伴随着清凉粘稠的液体，让吴青峰蜷起了脚指头，扭动个不停。张亚东的手指在甬道的褶皱上肆意游走，他仿佛觉得自己是在弹琴，身下的人随着他的节奏和力度发出各种好听的叫声和喘息，是一台未被人类知晓的，不按寻常乐理出牌的乐器。张亚东仿佛是一个被乐器支配了的乐手，无法停止自己的演奏，只想永远奏出动人心弦的乐章，他更为激烈而疯狂的演奏，直到一根手指，啊不，连两根手指都无法再满足他的欲望。顷刻间他对身下的人生出一股圣洁的爱慕，是那种赞叹造物主的鬼斧神工的那种爱慕。他多想跪下来吻着他歌颂他，同时又想狠狠地插进他的里面听他所能发出的最为极致的呻吟。吴青峰被张亚东的手指搅得快要神志不清，他的身体整个在散发着一种邀请，雪白到透明的肌肤沾染着晚霞般的淫糜气息，水汪汪的眼睛秋波流转，轻轻咬着张亚东的脖子。实在是受不住，快要叫出，亚东老师，请你。。。还未叫出口，就被突然的进入给打断，老师二字泯灭在交合处所发出的吞吐的声浪之中。太久没有被填满的地方突然进来了这么个庞大的家伙，几乎充满了所有褶皱的缝隙，快要失控的一下一下的顶，吴青峰舒服地抬起了脖子，逐渐放弃了对自我的控制，如果他认为自己还存在着任何控制。

「呜呜呜呜~~~~

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~」

张亚东忍不住想去吻他却又不忍心断了这声音，眯起眼看着他的样子，更凶猛地输送着。隔了一会儿他抓起吴青峰那两条小腿架在肩上，又撞了进去，用更为深入的姿态。这个姿势让吴青峰毫无招架之力，那被按摩够了的酸爽的点颤颤悠悠着攀向了高处，浑身抽搐着射出了白色的粘稠的液体，两颗眼泪滑落他的脸颊。张亚东也随之射了出来，那粘稠的液体沾染在吴青峰白皙的身子上，像一幅斑驳的现代画。他用最后残存的力量轻轻抱住吴青峰，享受着两个人重叠却不重合的那一段什么都没有，却如梦幻泡影的时刻。

等到能够动念的时候，张亚东瞄着怀里的人又有点蠢蠢欲动，但他停住了，大概是人到中年更懂得怎么把一瓶好酒细品慢饮而非一饮而尽。他吸了吸鼻子，想把吴青峰的味道连同他自身的欲望都埋进他的“酒窖”里，酿到下一次， 那未知的下一次。

吴青峰在张亚东的怀里打了个转看着他，笑笑不说话。 张亚东也看看他，一本正经地说，

「青峰，你是我演奏过的最好听的乐器。」

吴青峰那个小机灵鬼，一时没反应过来，等回过神来，羞着瞪眼，说，

「那我要多找几个乐手演奏一下看看谁比较适合弹奏我。」

「那可不成，我弹过上千个乐器，只有我最懂得怎么保养好乐器。」

张亚东飘飘然到都没意识到自己在说糊话。他吻了吻青峰的额头，仿佛这个吻能印证他的话。

「亚东老师，其实我自己挺会演奏自己的。」

接桩别人的糊话大概也是吴青峰永不认输的事儿。

「哦？那我什么时候要好好观摩一下。」

微凉的月光狡黠地透过地下室的窗溜进来打在他们的半个身子上，也或者它一直在那里，只是燥热的他们无法感受到它的存在。隔壁录音室里千奇百怪的乐器刚刚仿佛也都自愿闭了嘴，为了这一场演奏，而现在，风都可以让他们发出声响。

张亚东第二天开车送吴青峰走的时候才意识到自己已经大半天没抽烟了，抽烟的念头也没有跑出来的企图，觉得有趣。他凑到吴青峰的颈边闻了闻，露出一股满足的表情。吴青峰露出困惑的表情，张亚东也没打算解释。亚东老师，也有痴汉的一面呢，吴青峰心里偷笑。

快到目的地的时候，轮到谁该开口了。

「亚东老师，我。。。不太想要去依赖谁，但和你一起很愉快。」

是老打粉记忆里那种07年小巨蛋的口气。

「青峰，你不想要的，正好也是我不想要的东西。」

张亚东停了车，推了推眼镜。

「但只要你还想要，我们也许可以一起度过我们想要一起度过的夜晚。」

吴青峰笑了。他觉得张亚东没在抽烟，却是抽烟才会说出来的语气。他微微抬头看着上方不知名的存在，指了指上方，

「好。Until it passes. 」

用英文大概是因为显得没那么尖锐。

「Until it passes. 」

张亚东跟着重复了一遍。

What if it never passes?


End file.
